FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a device for use in sporting events and, more particularly, to a device which eliminates or reduces elbow and shoulder pain resulting from physical use of the arm.
One of the most significant physical disabilities which inhibits a tennis player and, recently, racquetball players, has been tennis elbow. Once this condition sets in, pain at the elbow radiates down the forearm, which is further aggravated by stretching of the extensor muscles such as by flexing the wrist or fingers with the forearm pronated.
Symptoms eventually subside if the person is willing to give up all physical activity involving the arm. Of course, what tennis player is willing to do this!
Various devices have been developed which have been directed to relieving the pain associated with the condition. For example, a therapeutic tennis gauntlet which encases the forearm has been marketed. It is offered that the pain-causing vibration generated by the contact of the racquet with the ball is absorbed by the gauntlet before it gets to the elbow. Another device comprises a metal rod which is secured to the forearm by straps at the wrist and just below the elbow. Presumably, this dampens the vibration created by the contacted ball to thus minimize its effect at the elbow.
Other approaches include the development of tennis racquets which dampen the vibration at impact and filter them before they are transmitted to the arm through the grip. Typically, however, if the ball is hit off center, with such racquets the torque effect can still be felt in the arm.
Finally, of course, the player can submit to medicinal relief or heavy taping to isolate the pain.
Therefore, towards the end of providing an improved absorber for tennis players, racquetball players, and the like, there is disclosed an absorber which is compact and of simple construction such that it is relatively inexpensive but completely effective.
It is another object of this invention to provide an absorber which can be conveniently stored and used.